No Return
by Bruinsgirl17
Summary: prim and rory go into the arena
1. Chapter 1

**No Return**

I wake up to the smell of cat and fresh meat. I start thinking about what Katniss must have caught. I sit up, and then, I remember what today is. Reaping day. I lie back down and hide under the blanket, thinking of my possible near death. Then Katniss comes into the room to tell me to get into my reaping dress. I say "No, why should I get dressed up for the capitol? They just want me to die." I started thinking of the arena, and started crying. Then Katniss tried comforting me, but my emotions took over. After a while, I was cried out, I just changed and ate my breakfast, one stale piece of bread.

We arrive in the Town Square, and Effie Trinket gets down to business right away. First, she walks over to the girl's ball of names, and walks back over to the microphone. She opens the tiny piece of paper, and says loudly "Primrose Everdeen." I almost fell to the floor. But instead, I walk up to the stage, looking like I have no emotion. I get to the stage and look for Katniss. She is standing there, with tears in her eyes, but not regretting anything when Effie asked for volunteers. Then she walked over to the boy's bowl, and walks back and says "Peeta Mellark." He starts walking toward the stage, but then we hear a high pitched voice yell "I volunteer!" then Rory Hawthorne walks on to the stage with a grin on his face, and sits happily next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Return**

We sit patiently waiting for our families to burst through the doors to say goodbye. My family comes first, Mom and Katniss drowning me in their tears. I try not to cry, but can't help it and break down. After 30 minutes, the Peacekeepers tell them to leave. But Katniss stays for one second to tell me one thing. "Never look an opponent in the eye. Not until you have killed them." Once Katniss has left, the Hawthorne's come in, Posy and Vick running in crying to embrace their brother. Then Gale and his mother walk in slowly after, and look depressed, and mad. Gale gives him a hug and asks him "why would you volunteer for someone you don't know?" Rory just whispered something in his ear, the whole time, them both staring at me. After moaning and crying for a while, Gale gives me a kiss and says "Stay strong." He hugs me one more time, then leaves.

The train is not anything I've seen before in my life. It's huge, and it is so high-tech. Right when I get on the train, I go to my room any cry for three hours straight. I can't think of anything else except Katniss's conflicted face when I was called to the stage. After my river of tears, Effie calls me to diner. I "fancy-up" I go to the dining room and talk to some drunk, fat guy called Haymitch. He is the man that will help me live. Honestly, I would rather die than work with him, but I guess I have to. I'll do it for my sister. After dinner, we go watch the re-tapes of the Reapings. As the kids are reaped, I think about the things I see to prepare me for the games.

District 1, Girl

Name- Glimmer Shadows

Age- 17

Eyes- Green

Appearance- wavy blonde hair, muscular, tall pale skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered because she is eager to kill

Alliance possibility- NO, too old, scary, and she is a Career. They would never keep a 12 year old around long

District 1, Boy

Name- Marvel Longthread

Age-17

Eyes- Green

Appearance-Short dark brown hair, really tall, muscular, pale skin

Volunteered or reaped- Volunteered, so he could kill

Alliance possibility- No, he is a Career, and would kill me

District 2, Girl

Name- Clove Murrin

Age-16

Eyes- brown

Appearance- tall, hair is long, wavy and black, pale skin, muscular

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered

Alliance Possibility- No, I'm not going to Alliance with any Careers.

District 2, Boy

Name- Cato Gallin

Age- 17

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- tall, short brown hair, muscular, pale skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered for the fun of the games

Alliance Possibility- No, scarily tall, and I HATE CAREERS

District 3, Girl

Name- Sasha Bergeron

Age- 16

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- Tall, pale skin, muscular, long brown hair,

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- I'll try , she looks like she can fight

District 3, Boy

Name- Brendon Andrews

Age-18

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- Tall, muscular, pale skin, brown hair,

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- Not really, he's scary

District 4, Girl

Name- Charolette Lemintine

Age- 15

Eyes- Green

Appearance- short, skinny, but muscular, pale skin, short blonde hair

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered, and then ran on stage and smiled, and yelled into the microphone "I'll bring home the gold."

Alliance Possibility-No, she's too Career-Like

District 4, Boy

Name- Daniel Zeninberth

Age- 18

Eyes- as Blue as the sea

Appearance- excited, he looks 20, tall, scarily muscular, black hair, pale skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered, he said "I am going to kill everyone"

Alliance Possibility- No, he would kill me, like he said he would.

District 5, Girl

Name- Emma Martin

Age-13

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- tall, muscular, red hair, pale skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- No, too scary, she seemed like a Career to me

District 5, Boy

Name- Peter Dennisberg

Age-14

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- Short, a little muscular, brown hair, tan skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- YES, I don't know why, but I feel like he could be a real fighter.

District 6, Girl

Name- Alice Swift

Age-16

Eyes- Green

Appearance- Tall, skinny, non-muscular, long black hair, pale-ish skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- Either way, let's see what she can do in training

District 6, Boy

Name- Larry Henrickson

Age-17

Eyes-Green

Appearance- tall, muscular, brown hair, tan skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- No, he seems like a do or die, so he would kill me at night

District 7, Girl

Name- Hannah Bonshik

Age-15

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- Short, black hair, tan skin, non-muscular

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Allience Possibility- No, she looks like a dead rat, unable to fight

District 7, Boy

Name- Bryce Howard

Age- 18

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- tall, non- muscular, tan skin brown hair

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered for little cousin

Alliance Possibility – Yes, he can fight, and be caring to young children at the same time.

District 8, Girl

Name- Morgan Jones

Age-14

Eyes- Green

Appearance- Short, skinny, non- muscular, blonde, medium length hair

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- Maybe, she might hold me down, let me see he training score

District 8, Boy

Name- Lewis Charleston

Age- 16

Eyes-Brown

Appearance- tall, muscular, brown hair, tan skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Volunteered, he looked eager to go in to the arena

Alliance Possibility- No, he is too much like he Careers

District 9, Girl

Name- Lana Freeman

Age- 16

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- Short, blonde hair, tan skin, non-muscular

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- no, too weak

District 9, Boy

Name- John Tellman

Age-17

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- tall, skinny, brown hair, tan skin, muscular-ish

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- sure, he seems strong, but he probably won't want a 12 year old ally

Disrict 10, Girl

Name- Sarah Halent

Age- 15

Eyes- Green

Appearance- Short, brown hair, skinny, pale skin

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- not really, she wouldn't help

District 10, Boy

Name- Joshua Longthorne

Age- 17

Eyes-Brown

Appearance- tall, non-muscular, skinny, tan,

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- no, I don't like him

District 11, Girl

Name-Rue Manning

Age-12

Eyes- Brown

Appearance- short, dark skin, brown long hair

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility-yes, I would like a 12 year old girl ally

District 11, Boy

Name- Thresh Jefferson

Age- 18

Eyes- brown

Appearance- tall, muscular, dark skin, brown hair

Volunteered or Reaped- Reaped

Alliance Possibility- no he seems like he would kill me


	3. Chapter 3

**No Return 3**

After all that memorizing, I wrote it on a piece of paper, and went to bed

The next morning I woke up to the annoying voice of Effie yelling at me to get up for breakfast. I got up and showered, and got into a t-shirt and jeans. Then I went downstairs to find eggs and tomato soup waiting for me. I ate three eggs and two bowls of soup. Then, I talked to Haymitch about the arena. What to expect from the Gamemakers. All he told me was to keep my eye on your prey, and stay alive. Then, Effie dismisses us and I run to my room to think. Not about my death, the games, not even about the wonders of the Capitol, which apparently I will be arriving in tomorrow. I thought about Katniss. And how she didn't think about volunteering for me. A real older sister would volunteer for their 12 year old sister. But she has been a jerk since my daddy died. I mean, I get that she was upset. I was too, and my mum was completely DESTROYED. But I thought she loved me enough to sacrifice her life for mine. But I don't care anymore, I'll never see her again, I'll never see anyone from District 12 again. Except Rory. And then I start thinking about Rory. Why did he volunteer for Peeta? I don't even know Peeta, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know Peeta, either. I decide to go ask Rory some questions. I knock on his door and a few seconds later, the door opens to Rory in a tuxedo. I give him a confused look and he tells me he is trying it on for the interview. I just wipe the remaining tears off my face and walk into his room. I get right down to business. "Why did you volunteer for that Peeta guy? Do you even know him? You had a chance of living a ruined it! Wh-" he cuts me off "I did it because I love you!"


End file.
